Mr. Mysterio
Mr. Mysterio A.K.A Wooden Leg Wally is the main antagonist of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Mr. Mysterio is a hyponist who dressed up like the ghost pirate Wooden Leg Wally, henchman of Captain Skunkbeard. Appearance Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Mr. Mysterio is first seen wearing his Wooden Leg Wally costume when he and Billionarie Biff Wellington (in his Captain Skunkbeard costume) and their hencemen invaded (and supposedly sunk) Rupert Garica's boat. Later the following morning when Scooby-Doo and his friends arrive to go on a cruise to the Bremuda Triangle with Fred Jones's parents Skip and Peggy Jones in honour of Fred's birthday, Mysterio out of his Wooden Leg Wally costume and scares Scooby. Once on the cruise, he scares Scooby agian, along with Shaggy Rogers. Later, while Scooby and Shaggy are hunting an Alien, he scares them agian. After Scooby and Shaggy had re-unmasked the Ghost of Captain Cutler, Mysterio scares them agian. Later at the dinner, he scares them one more time and tries to hyponistize them but instead hyponistizes Fred's mom and the other people in audience, minus Fred, Fred's dad, Rupert (who survived the shipwreck and has swaped clothes), Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. He then disappears. Later he reappears wearing his Wooden Leg Wally costume with and Wellington (in his Captain Skunkbeard costume) and their hencemen. They capture some of the guest, even Fred's parents, promoting the gang to recuse them. While holding Fred's dad hostage (thinking he's Rupert), Mysterio/Wally is anger that he is unable to get him to "Spill the fish" about directions to the Bremuda Triangle gold metor called the Heaven's Light. When Skip says "I keep telling you!" Mysterio/Wally orders Skip to belay his jabbering. Later after Scooby and the gang, along with Rupert make abroad the pirate ship to recuse the captives, they capture all the pirates, except Mysterio/Wally. After unmasking Skunkbeard and revealing that he is Wellington and forcing him to explain his evil plan. Wally removes his mask and reveal that he is Mr. Mysterio. Mysterio reveals that he convinced Wellington that he was the ancenstor of a famous pirate. He wanted the metor because it was solid gold which made him richer than Wellington. Scooby decides to drop the metor back back in (because it was already pulled out), Mysterio tried to prevent him from doing so, however Scooby tickles Mysterio and drops the metor back in the triangle. The gang later discovers that the other parents are the other captives. Velma realizes Mysterio hyponist them to be pirates in his plan. Even Fred's mom was hyponisted to be a pirate. Velma demeands Mysterio release his victims from his spell. At he refuses, but when Scooby threathens to tickle him agian, he releases them form his spell. Mysterio and Wellington are later taken out of their pirates and last seen tied up together. Trivia * Mysterio is voiced by Dan Casettella both in and out of Wooden Leg Wally costume. 'Gallery' Mr. Mysterio's Faces.png Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Pirates Category:Hypnotists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Imprisoned Villains